Swallowing dysfunction may occur in a human subject as a result of different physiological causes, and the analysis of the swallowing behavior of a subject may be useful in the diagnosis of a variety of illnesses. Furthermore, when abnormal swallowing behavior is found in a subject, it is important to recognize the problem and to educate the subject to properly perform the swallowing action.